toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ted (All Hail King Julien)
Ted is a Golden Bamboo lemur with a slight accent. Throughout all the series, Ted is shown to be nervous at many times. He says silly things like "Flipper-doodles" or "Maraschino cherries." Ted also has a tendency to joy- or fear-tinkle a lot, something he feels the need to exclaim loudly. He has a wife named Dorothy. Their marriage is revealed in the episode 'Diapers are the New Black.' Dorothy is more interested in the marriage than Ted, considering that he cried at their honeymoon. In the episode 'That Sinking Feeling,' when everyone thought the island was sinking, Dorothy tackled Hector just because he threw Ted way behind him. Ted makes appearances in most episodes, and played large roles in "Eat Prey Shove," and, "Diapers are the New Black." He was named as Clover's assistant captain of the Ringtail guard, but due to his cowardly nature (and because Clover is always around) he rarely if ever gets to do anything in this position. In "Poll Position" when people disliked King Julien, Ted would eat the kumquats off the pole, decreasing the popularity of people liking King Julien. He states it was his dream job and it has become a nightmare, when he ate too many kumquats because more people no longer like him. Maurice asks Julien why he has to eat the kumquats, and Julien answered it's the "only thing that brings him joy."In "Eat Prey Shove," Ted once covered for Clover when she was sent on a vacation with Mort and Xixi and unknowingly caused the Fossa to take advantage of Clover's vacation to attack King Julien's kingdom. In Exiled, Ted stows away on the submarine with King Julien, Maurice and Pancho when they escape the kingdom after Koto's takeover. On the island inhabited by sultry lady lemurs, Ted is the only one (due to his devotion to Dorothy) who does not succumb to their seduction, and consequently, eludes capture. The stress of being alone and hunted causes a split personality to take over Ted, who rescues Maurice and King Julien from the Tentacle. Calling himself Snake, this version of him wears an eyepatch, vest, and has a handlebar moustache. Snake is an extremely competent and fearless fighter, who acts like a 1990s action movie star and often says his name out loud for no reason. In season 5, being bored with Ted's indecisive nature, Dorothy convinces Ted to bring Snake out once again with Dr S' experimental methods. However, she soon finds Snake to be boring due to his one-track mind and lack of curiosity. While shutting down Timo's water pump, Snake is shocked back to Ted, and Dorothy apologizes to him, saying he is the lemur she married and loves, not Snake. Later, when cameras being placed everywhere in the kingdom lead to an increased number of arrests, Clover deputizes Ted to be the prison's warden, a job he performs with great delight. In the end, only he ends up being the only not imprisoned lemur in the kingdom after Clover arrests herself. Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Lemurs Category:People